


Cold Burn

by Chaotic_Mood



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladybug Miraculous, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Mood/pseuds/Chaotic_Mood
Summary: When Marinette transforms back to herself in front of Chat Noir, she doesnt realize why until she finds her earrings in the palm of Hawkmoths hand.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 33





	Cold Burn

All Marinette felt was a tingling sensation.

Frozen in place, she stared at Hawkmoth in front of her.

Her eyes widened, time felt like it was stopped.

She looked at his hand, two bloodied ladybug earrings sat comfortably in his palm, bits of cartilage still attached to the rod of the earrings.

Suddenly it hit her.

An icy pain ran through her head, her ears rang so loudly, and she carefully brought a hand up to her shredded lobes, staring at the blood that stained her fingers.

Her gaze turned back up at Hawkmoth, whom was unaware of her companion, Chat Noir, yelling- or at least thats what she thought he was doing, and delivering a hard swing with his pole to the back of Hawkmoths head, sending him down.

Marinette dropped to her knees, her face expressionless as her hands travelled to her hair, immedaitely gripping the dark locks as a soundless scream left her throat.

Everything hurt, everything felt like it was burning in the most freezing way.

She couldn't even hear herself in that moment, let alone Chat who tried to calm her down. He wasn't supposed to know who she was, he was never supposed to find out, he was never supposed to know who she was.

"-rinette! MARINETTE!" The ringing in her ears finally stopped, and she peered up at Chat, her eyes practically bulged out in surprise at him.

She stayed still, in a daze as he scrambled around the unconcious Hawkmoth, finding the earrings and stuff them in the pocket of his suit, turning back to her to help her up.

"Chat I can't-" she started, standing on wobbly legs before immediately collapsing back down, still in shock as he knelt beside her, holding her hands

"I'm gonna get you help, you're going to be okay." He said, reassuringly, before Marinette closed her eyes, her lip trembling as her eyes watered under the lids.

"You aren't supposed to know who I am" she hiccuped out, looking up at him, hot tears spilling down her cheeks as she dipped her head in shame.

"Know one else is going to know my lady, I promise." He said, giving her hand a squeeze as he went to help her up again, before she heard a firm thwack against something hard, and she saw Chat drop to the ground.

Hawkmoth awoke and attacked him with his staff.

Everything went black for Marinette after that.


End file.
